


Director's Cut

by lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Director!Jensen, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Tapes, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, making their own porn, unangsty threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: Making a sex tape with his wife and best friend shouldn't be this hard but Jensen would be damned if he could get the director in the back of his head to shut up long enough for him to actually fully enjoy the two warm, pliant bodies pressed against his own...





	Director's Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> Written for stellamira for spn spring fling 2015 for the prompt Jared/Jensen/Danneel and "Making a sex tape is surprisingly hard."

Making a sex tape with his wife and best friend shouldn't be this hard but Jensen would be damned if he could get the director in the back of his head to shut up long enough for him to actually fully enjoy the two warm, pliant bodies pressed against his own without pausing to adjust the camera or the lights or something else. He tried to fight it, to bury himself in kissing Danneel, her lips parted and sweet and devouring the moans that break from his own throat while Jared's fingers slowly worked him open but invariably he found his eyes seeking out the camera perched on a tripod near the bed to capture everything.

_'Not quite everything,'_ he thought to himself and groaned as he felt Jared's long fingers press deep enough to strum across his prostate and make his hips jerk spasmodically. His brain kept visualizing the different angles and he found himself longing for multiple cameras around the room so that he could see Jared's fingers stretching his tight hole open further with each digit he slid in as well as the way slick glistened along the soft lips of Danneel's pussy from how both he and Jared have gotten her off twice already. He didn't even realize he was muttering to himself about his ideas until he opened his eyes and realized Danneel was staring at him, lips pursed somewhat petulantly.

"Keep that up and I'm gonna have to find another way to occupy your mouth," she huffed frustratedly.

"It's not his mouth, it's his brain," countered Jared with a low chuckle, "Can't shut it off."

Jensen's lips parted to argue that he couldn't help it only to wind up sucking in a breath as Jared's knuckles bracketed his prostate and kneaded it between them making his cock leak and the voice in the back of his head quiet at least for a few blissful moments. He faintly heard Danneel say something along the lines of "Finally" before those sinful lips began to work their way down his body to wrap around his length. He exhaled a long, low groan as his fingers buried themselves in the fiery waves of her hair, clutching at the soft strands like a sailor clinging to debris to keep the ocean from dragging him under. He could feel Danneel's delicate fingers clinging to him in return, her nails digging into the flesh of his hip as she hummed and sucked him down. She let out a slightly muffled moan and Jensen understood why when he felt Jared's broad hand cover Danneel's smaller one, the combined weight heavy against his hip. He let out frustrated whimper as he realized Jared had withdrawn his fingers but his aggravation was short lived as he felt the blunt head of his friend's cock pressing against the rim of his hole.

"Fuck, Jare," he breathed as Jared pressed up against him more firmly, easing his length in where his fingers had been just moments ago.

Jared could only groan in response as he buried his face against Jensen's neck, dragging hot, open mouthed kisses against the slightly stubbled flesh of his lover's throat and jaw.

"Can't wait to watch this with you back in Vancouver," he rasped against Jensen's ear.

Jensen's brow creased slightly remembering the last time they'd tried to watch just the show together let alone a sex tape together and how he'd wound up unable to stop critiquing everything. His eyes zeroed in on the camera, picturing just how he looked right now and thinking about how he'd be picking his features apart which just ruined the whole point of watching a sex tape. He gasped and felt his eyes slam shut when he felt the smack of his wife's small hand against his ass. The low moan that he heard from Jared's lips in response to the way his ass had clenched from the spanking had his cock twitching against Danneel's tongue. He cracked his eyes open slowly and couldn't help the weak, somewhat sheepish smile that curved his lips as his wife glared up at him before drawing her lips back along his length. He half expected her to take up where she'd left off kissing him but instead was caught off guard by the way she moved lower so that her head was more between his spread legs.

"D-Dani," he stuttered before his head fell back against Jared's shoulder at the feeling of her tongue lapping at the rim of his hole and the base of Jared's cock.

He could feel his ass clenching in response to the flick of his wife's tongue against his rim and he groaned as he felt Jared's fingers shift on top of Danneel's so that the tips were digging into his hip proving he wasn't the only one getting off on what Danneel was doing. He was so caught up in the way his wife was licking and mouthing at where he and Jared were joined that he didn't realize she was guiding Jared's hand toward his dick until he felt his lover's broad palm cradling his hard, leaking length. He squeezed his eyes shut and had to fight the urge to come from the combination of Jared stroking him while screwing his brains out. His overly critical brain finally seemed to go into shut down mode even though he knew the camera was still there capturing every second of his battle against coming. His fingers tugged at his wife's hair wanting to be buried inside her the way Jared was pressing deep inside him. He let out a low whine when he felt not only Danneel pull away from him but Jared as well, his exit punctuated by the soft pop of his lover's cock sliding out of his ass.

"On your back, Jen," ordered Jared, his voice low and thick with lust.

When Jensen didn't move right away, Jared wound up rolling him over and swallowed a groan at the way his friend's eyes were so darkened with arousal that the green nearly bled into the dark pupil. He glanced over at Danneel who licked her lips and nodded, knowing exactly what Jared had in mind as she reached out to stroke both of them briefly. Jared's eyelids fluttered and he couldn't help the way his hips bucked up, thrusting against the delicate cage of Danneel's fingers before forcefully pulling away. His gaze found its way back to Jensen's and a wry smile curved his lips as he saw how focused his lover was on what they were doing finally rather than the damn camera. He wrapped his own hand around his length, stroking it lightly before shifting forward and pressing the tip against the rim of Jensen's hole to slide back inside, the warm flesh clamping down on and welcoming him.

"Fuck, so tight," he muttered.

He had to fight the urge to simply resume thrusting the way he had been when he'd been spooned up against Jensen so that Danneel could take her place sitting astride her husband's hips. He swallowed hard and caught Jensen's Adam's apple bobbing as well as Danneel replaced her hand with the soft folds of her pussy as she straddled Jensen and eased herself down onto his hard length. He smirked at the moan that escaped Jensen's throat and he gave in to his own desire to lean forward, wrapping his broad frame around Danneel's smaller one, his hands coming up to palm her breasts as she leaned back into his embrace. He shuddered at the feel of her long silky hair tickling against his own nipples and toyed with hers gently but firmly in retribution, rolling the taut buds between his long fingers and relishing the soft moans that fell from her lips. He allowed one of his hands to slide down further, his gaze locked on the way Jensen's eyes tracked his movements as his fingers delved between his lover and his lover's wife, sliding against the slick, damp flesh and making Danneel's hips roll provocatively.

"Oh fuck," exhaled Jensen.

He struggled to keep his eyes open with the way Danneel's hips rolling was making her muscles squeeze around his cock. He found himself remembering why he'd suggested they make this tape in the first place as he watched his lover and his wife working together to pleasure both him and themselves. He'd occasionally tossed out the comment that they'd make great porn together and the proof was right between his legs especially once he felt Jared resume thrusting against his ass. He reached out for the both of them, his fingers winding up joining Jared's in teasing Danneel into coming for what hopefully wouldn't be the last time of the night. He groaned her name as he watched her head press back against Jared's shoulder even as she clamped down around his length, almost pushing him over the edge right along with her. 

He sat up carefully, using his other hand to push himself up before moving to cradle his wife's neck to pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss. The kiss grew somewhat sloppy especially when Jared leaned in and joined in, their lips and tongues slipping and sliding against one another somewhat haphazardly. Gradually his lips found their way to Jared's and his hand shifted from Danneel's neck to his lover's, fingers threading into the familiar brown mop of hair and tugging at it lightly which had Jared moaning and bucking harder against him. Slender fingers found their way into his own hair and he grunted as he felt Danneel reclaim his mouth from Jared's. He could taste both of them on his lips, the sweet and sourness of Danneel, almost like a Sour Patch Kid, and the bittersweet muskiness of Jared tinged with the strawberry lube that they'd been using.

"C'mon, Jensen," panted Jared against his ear as he kissed Danneel, "Wanna feel you squeeze me as you fill her up."

Jensen devoured the soft mewling sound that Jared's words pulled from his wife's throat just before tugging his lips away and sealing them to Jared's again, the need to come already coiling itself around his spine like a constricting snake. He tore his mouth away as breathing began to become an issue and buried his face against his lovers' bodies, drinking in the scent of strawberries and sweat and sex like it was the finest perfume. His hips writhed beneath them, pushing back against Jared only to thrust up into Danneel in return then sinking back against Jared again. He could feel his lover's thrusts growing more erratic and pushing deeper to where his eyes felt like they were going to roll back in his head from the combined stimulation. He clutched at both of his lovers as he felt himself let go and finally come, heat suffusing his body as he filled Danneel up and clamped down around Jared. Jensen's climax seemed to have a chain reaction effect as Danneel's hips twisted wildly, grinding her down against her husband hard enough to come one last time while Jared groaned and pressed deep inside Jensen's ass as he came as well. The swapped a few more lazy, sloppy kisses as the gradually came down from their blissed out high before Jensen flopped back against the mussed bed linens. Danneel followed him down and Jared shifted to spoon against them from the side once he'd slid free of his lover's body.

"So was it as good as you hoped it'd be, Jensen?" inquired Danneel huskily.

"Mmmmmm, I hope so," murmured Jensen, blinking his eyes open drowsily, "Then again we could always make a second cut tomorrow with more cameras."

Danneel scowled down at her husband half-heartedly and gladly accepted the pillow that Jared passed her to clobber her nearly unconscious husband with. Jensen grunted and his lips curved in a sleepy smile before he gave into the urge to doze off despite the pillow fight that'd started without him.


End file.
